


Whatever You Like

by Sucrosesanction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Bruises, Consent is Sexy, Gags, Just By Mention, M/M, Period Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucrosesanction/pseuds/Sucrosesanction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ya askin’ for it? Right here and now Rogers?” Bucky felt the words fall from his lips before he could think better of it.</p><p>“Worse ways to die on a hot day Barnes,” Steve shot back without even missing a beat.</p><p>(In which it is hot as hell, and Bucky and Steve need a good distraction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever You Like comes from the song "Sister" by She Wants Revenge. I may have been listening to the band on repeat while writing this.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day all! This has been my way of celebrating. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.

When Bucky came home to their apartment after a too long day at work at the docks under the too hot sun, he shouldn't have been surprised to find Steve lying on the hardwood floor in naught but his skivvies with every window in the place open. He shouldn't have been surprised by his bodily reaction when he stares a little too long at the bruises on Steve’s skin. Where had he gotten those ones? Had Steve been fighting again, or had it been from their own... Their own nothing. They didn't have nothing to talk about to anybody that wouldn't land them in unsavory places with less savory company. But probably, admittedly, it was most likely because of Bucky.

The moan that came from Steve on the ground was ungodly, but Bucky just closed the door and deliberately stepped over him and into the kitchen. He poured a glass of water for himself, drained it, and then refilled it for Steve. He doesn't say anything as he put the glass on the ground next to Steve, but kept walking past, determined-like to get his boots off first. Before anything. Before nothing.

“M’hot…” Steve groaned from the ground, pushing himself up only enough to drink the water.

“Couldn’t tell,” Bucky supplied from their small couch as he shucked his boots off. Lord though it was hot, even down to just his tank top and jeans and not moving half so much as a finger Bucky was still sweating up a storm.

“More?” Steve had already collapsed onto the floor again, the cup at his side. Bucky had been all prepped to tell Steve what for, but when he looked back at him he sees those baby blues all hopeful and pleading and the like.

With a sigh, Buck dragged himself off the couch and stooped to scoop the cup up and cross the tiny space between their living room and kitchen area. “Lucky ya have me,” Bucky teased as he dropped off the water next to Steve again, plopping himself down next to Steve on the floor. “Shit, this is really nice.”

“Mmmn… don’t I know it,” Steve drawled into the glass, the sounds coming from his lips resonating something obscene.

“You been just lyin’ here the whole day? Ain’t ya put any water in ya before this?” Bucky accused, watching Steve chug down another glass, pausing only to offer Bucky a shake of his head, “Shit Stevie, this is one ‘a the many reasons you’re goin’ ta die young.”

“Feelin’ fine now. Don’cha worry about me Barnes,” Steve goaded with a smack of his lips, giving Bucky a look like honeyed wine.

"Ya askin’ for it? Right here and now Rogers?” Bucky felt the words fall from his lips before he could think better of it.

“Worse ways to die on a hot day Barnes,” Steve shot back without even missing a beat.

The words sent a fire through Bucky that almost had him forgetting the heat of their apartment or the hard labor he’d been at all day, and before his mind had made a decision about how to approach, his body was already covering Steve’s. His right hand already had a fistful of blonde hair tight in his grip while his left held him up over Steve. Buck buried his nose low against the other man’s throat and inhaled deep before he came up and let cool air loose down Steve’s chest, “Like that?” He taunted, voice barely above a whisper with his eyes locked on Steve as a shiver ran through the other.

Steve didn't even voice his thanks, just managed a minute nod despite the grip Buck had on his scalp. The rest of him was frozen underneath Bucky, not moving a muscle for fear of changing anything. Ruining something. Bucky knew better. Steve couldn't ruin it if he tried.

“Good,” Bucky groaned, ghosting more breaths over Steve’s thin form beneath him, “Tell me whatcha want now.” He let his fingers run harshly over Steve’s scalp just one more time before letting his head oh so gently down, a stark contrast to the pressure that had just been there.

Bucky heard Steve gasp as the fingers of his right hand pressed firm into Steve’s shoulders, hard enough that he knew five fresh, circular bruises were already forming there. “Can’t give ya nothin’ if ya don’t tell me whatcha want Stevie,” came the smoldering command, and Bucky reveled in the weak whimper it pulled from Steve.

“Want you. Please, anything. Just. Anything,” Steve’s halting words came out just barely audible, but the windows were all wide open, and the walls were paper thin anyway, so Bucky didn't ask him to say it again.

“Anythin’ huh?” Bucky chuckled, his mischievous right hand already exploring, testing to see what exactly Steve wanted. When they just ghosted across Steve’s throat, a low involuntary moan tore itself from Steve, and Bucky could see the flush gathering in his cheeks wasn't from the heat anymore. “Oh is that what ya want then?”

Steve’s hands whipped up to Bucky’s wrists when he tried to move them away, eyes finding Bucky’s instantly, “Please, Buck,” his voice full of sin and need, “Want that. Need that.” Bucky could feel Steve’s erection growing under his thigh, could feel the tiny little motions of Steve’s hips rutting against him, sending shocks straight through him.

“Shit,” Bucky was done for, and he knew as much. He tightened his grip just once around Steve’s throat before pushing back and getting up from his knees. Steve followed, pushing himself up on to his elbows, but knowing better than to leave the spot he'd picked for their game. He brushed his groin against Buck’s calf, aching for the touch, already missing it. “Lie back down,” Bucky ordered, “I will be right back.”

Not that Bucky wasn't already feeling the absence just as much. He missed the feel of Steve under his palms just as much as Steve did, but there were necessities to be gathered. “This is what you get for askin’ for it before I can prepare,” Bucky scolded. His erection was growing painfully uncomfortable, but he didn't need to pay it any mind, though Steve whining on the ground just a few feet away was not helping in the slightest. He still had to grab the vaseline.

“An’ if you can’t keep quiet over there you ain’t gettin’ nothin’ punk,” Maybe it was a bluff, but Steve didn't know any better. There had been nights when Bucky’d walked away from a situation, but tonight wasn't gonna be one of those nights.

The threat seemed to do the trick, Steve was quiet and pliant when Bucky returned to his place above the other man. To one side, he placed the refilled glass of water, to the other he placed the jar of vaseline. Steve’s eyes lit up like candles at the sight.

“Can I…” Steve starts, but Bucky cut him off quick.

“If you wanna do this thing today, you gotta be quiet. You put all the windows up and I’m keeping them up ta keep ya from dehydratin’. Got it?” Bucky asked, voice firm as his finger traced Steve’s jawline, soft and firm all at once, sparking that fire up all over again.

Steve nodded fiercely, his breath already coming in shudders while his cock screams for release from it's confines. The urge to deal with that ache in Steve almost made Bucky forget himself, but he came back moments later with purpose renewed. His knees knocked Steve’s thighs apart while he positioned himself. His left thumb pressed against the pulse point on Steve’s neck, pressing until Steve squirms from the tease, blubbering beneath him, but no words escape, just barely audible gibberish. Quiet enough for Buck.

The real noise started when Bucky shoved Steve’s skivvies off, and finally letting his free hand tease across the surface of Steve’s cock. Harried repetitions of “Oh God, Bucky, fuck, Bucky, please Buck, Christ,” pushed past Steve’s lips, breathless and wanton.

Bucky growled his disapproval, cutting Steve’s air off entirely, counting down from ten before allowing Steve air again, “I said quiet.”

Steve nodded again, biting his lip with his eyes locked on Bucky’s face, fear showing just a tad. Bucky eased on his throat again, left hand poised and ready should it have to move again while his right stroked Steve harder, making the smaller boy’s mouth form silent ohs. He loved getting his Stevie wrecked like this.

Bucky leaned down slow and purposeful, his teeth grating against Steve’s earlobe, breath coming harshly as he whispered his demands to the other man, “No coming until I say so, hands at your side until I tell them to go elsewhere, and not a peep or so help me I will stuff your mouth with my shirt.” Bucky felt another shudder pulse through Steve at the threat, and pulled back just enough to make eye contact, blue on blue, before heading back to ravage Steve’s neck just a bit while his right hand stayed on the smaller man’s cock.

“You’d like that wouldn't you punk?” He breathed once more before lifting himself off just enough to take off his shirt.

Steve let loose another soft whine while he squirmed for Bucky’s hands back on him, now, urgency bleeding through. “Askin’ for it,” Bucky intoned, eyes glazed over with the threat, already tying his shirt into a ball, “Now ya know I hafta follow through.”

He watched as Steve nodded his understanding, the smaller man’s hands twitching at his sides, aching to move. Bucky ran a thumb over Steve’s bottom lip while he worried his own, adoring the way that Steve was so malleable beneath him, “Open,” he commanded, and Steve opened for him instantly. Bucky placed the fabric between Steve’s teeth and ordered just once more, “Close.”

Bucky took Steve’s jaw in his hand and turned his face from one side to the other, watching as the other’s eyes followed him with the movement. Satisfied, he situated himself again, his left hand back at Steve’s throat and his right smearing vaseline all over his knuckles, “You can muffle yourself with that then.”

Steve practically melted into Buck’s touch, each little inkling of pressure around his throat forcing him more responsive, more docile for Bucky. The brunette ghosted one lube-slick knuckle over Steve’s tight hole, sending another uncontrollable shudder through him. “I got ya punk,” Bucky murmured affectionately, teasing but not quite pushing into Steve yet, while he watched the other’s eyes grow wild with want, “I got what ya need.”

Bucky bit his lip again while his eyes wandered over Steve’s hole, finding his entrance clean and puckered pink, “Mmmn… ya cleaned up for me didn't ya Stevie?” The blush that took to Steve’s skin was more than enough confirmation for Bucky. “Knew ya were waitin’ all day for me ta come in here 'n take it from you. Just been waitin' to beg 'n plead for it weren't you?” Bucky asked while circling over Steve’s asshole again, watching Steve arch under his touch.

And finally, after Steve had begged enough with the spasms of his body and the pleading look he knew worked so well, Bucky’s index finger pushed knuckle deep, seeking out that familiar spot, and Steve relaxed visibly underneath him. He felt the air rush out of Steve’s lungs and watched the fall of Steve’s chest. He delighted in the moment when Steve's face caught between bliss and panic while he set a rhythm over that sweet spot while Bucky alternated between keeping Steve's breaths to himself and setting them free. Bucky hummed his appreciation with a grin on his lips, circling his finger inside of the other man, working him open slow and taking the time to allow Steve another breath.

Steve’s hair clung to his face, the sweat dripping down his forehead a consequence of the heat or Bucky’s hands or a combination of the two. It didn't matter, Steve looked like he’d just stepped out of a dream. “Again,” Bucky announced before he took Steve’s air one more time, slipping a second digit inside of him simultaneously, “Such a sight Stevie,” The praise slipped past Bucky’s lips unbidden, but not unwelcome.

Steve practically preened underneath him as Bucky scissored inside of him, the blonde's hard cock dripping from the stimuli, his breathing halted until Bucky’s left hand released him again. “Just one more punk, then you can let go for me okay?” Bucky coaxed, his voice sweetness and softness for the other man. That tenderness something no one else got to see.

Bucky watched as Steve nodded frantically for him, and Bucky leaned down to nip red blossoms into Steve’s chest while he worked him wider still. There was no mistaking the huff of air that slipped through Steve’s nose when he finally worked that third finger in, slowly until Steve was sitting pretty on top of it. He took his left hand and moved it to support Steve better around the back of his pale neck and pulled him against his chest. He could practically fit Steve’s whole neck in that hand alone, thumb and index finger just short of touching each other. Bucky just stayed like that for a while, three fingers in with his nose buried in Steve’s hair muttering sweet nothings against his scalp, relishing in the feeling of closeness.

When Stevie squirmed against his fingers, Buck knew he’d almost waited around too long. “Alright Stevie, alright,” Bucky conceded, fingers working back up to a familiar, furious pace, “I’ll give it to ya real good. Ain’t nobody who could give it as good as I do,” Buck’s voice was rough from his own unattended arousal, but this moment was about Steve, taking it all from him. Bucky had his voice, his body, his eyes, Bucky had it all. He couldn't even stop the harsh “mine” that tumbled over Steve’s ears. He hadn't even tried.

Steve was shuddering around him, his hands clenching and unclenching, his neck craned while his teeth grit harder against the fabric of Bucky’s shirt. “You can touch yourself Stevie, you've been good,” Bucky murmured with a pinch to the back of Steve’s neck and a thrust against his prostate. “Cum for me while I’m three fingers deep inside of you Stevie. Cum for me because you can’t help yourself. Cum for me because you’re mine.”

Bucky could hear Steve gag against his shirt when he finally touched himself, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from how sensitive he was to the touch, but his expression was grateful, so grateful. Steve must have been terribly close, because it was only a short few jerks later that he brought himself off. Steve spat the makeshift gag to the side as he came, shuddering and convulsing around Bucky’s fingers, gasping deep breaths now that nothing was stopping him.

“Fuck,” Steve cursed softly, his expression starstruck.

“You’re good,” Bucky chuckled, his left hand stroking designs on the back of Steve’s neck while he slipped the fingers of his right from Steve’s abused hole. Their bodies were sweat slick and hot against each other, but neither of them made to move until Steve had come down from it. Bucky was too intrigued by the fresh purple marks his hands had caused this time, and Steve too caught up in feeling as though all of him just might float off, if it weren't for Bucky grounding him.


End file.
